


Eevan Lankeemus ja Luihuisen Perillinen

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Hurmaava Psykopaatti ja Pimeyden Viettelemä Pelastaja [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Exorcisms, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pre-Slash, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Käärmeen kummalliset nimitykset asioille puolestaan kirvoittivat helisevän naurun, joka sai auringon paisteen tuntumaan aavistuksen kirkkaammalta ja lämpimämmältä.





	Eevan Lankeemus ja Luihuisen Perillinen

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäsuositus: K-13
> 
> Tyylilaji: AU, draama, preslash
> 
> Henkilöt: Tom Riddle jr. ja Harry
> 
> Varoitukset: Pieniä viitteitä kidutukseen ja pedofiliaan, ei mitään erityisen tarkkaa kuvailua tai edes isossa osassa tekstiä.
> 
>  
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 062. Kevät ja Vuodenaikahaaste - kevät

 

 

 

**Eevan lankeemus ja Luihuisen perillinen**

 

 

Esikaupunkialueiden sievien pikkutalojen ikkunalaudoilla kukkivat keltaiset ja valkoiset narsissit laatikoissaan, puistoissa ja pihoilla nurmikkoja koristivat tuhansissa eri väreissä koreilevat kukat esikot, krookukset, hyasintit, tulppaanit ja monet muut. Ilma oli vielä kylmä, mutta auringon paisteessa lämpö levisi koko kehoon ja kevään tuoksu voimistui. Luonto heräsi eloon, talven harmaus katosi vähitellen vihreyden vallatessa alaa.

 

 

Lontoon keskustassa oli kuitenkin paikkoja, jonne keväinen värikylläisyys ja valoisuus eivät tuntuneet ulottuvan. Ajan jättämien jälkien täyttämä julkisivu kätki taakseen niukoin varoin ylläpidetyn orpokodin, jossa tänä keväisenä päivänä valmistauduttiin kirkonmenoihin. Pääsiäismessua varten kaikki lapset oli puettu parhaimpiin vaatteisiin, mikä tarkoitti ehjiä ja puhtaita, orpokodin tunnuksella varustettuja, yhtenäisiä pukuja. Ne olivat ainoat ostetut vaatteet, muuten he käyttivät lahjoituksina saatuja vaatekappaleita.

 

 

Tom inhosi messua, sillä kaikki pidempään seurakunnassa olleet papit, katsoivat piruista ja muista demoneista saarnatessaan aina häntä ja Harrya. Eivätkä he voineet muuta kuin kuunnella ilmeettöminä heille osoitettuja uhkauksia, sillä pieninkin ilme, hymy tai irvistys, takaisi uuden tuskallisen riivaajien karkottamisyrityksen. Apaattisten naamioidensa takana pojat miettivät, kuinka he aikuisiksi tultuaan palaisivat rankaisemaan kiduttajiaan, saaden Espanjan inkvisiittorit näyttämään armeliailta ja lempeiltä tyypeiltä.

 

 

Pääsiäispäivän messu lupasi kaikille muille anteeksiantoa, mutta Harry ja Tom eivät tekopyhien hurskastelijoiden sanoista piitanneet. Heidän mielissään vapauteen ei tarvittu jumalia, vaan jokaisen kohtalo oli tämän omissa käsissä, jos vain oli voimaa ja tahtoa. Messun päätyttyä kaksikko säntäsi kirkon vieressä olevaan puistoon nauttimaan kauniista kevätpäivästä, ennen kuin he joutuisivat taas viikkokaudet pysyttelemään orpokodin kiviseinien ja asvaltoidun pihan harmaudessa. Suurin syy heidän kiireelleen oli uteliaisuus, sillä he halusivat tietää, joko kevät oli saanut heidän talviksi katoavan ystävänsä palaamaan maan pinnalle.

 

 

He löysivät tiensä tutun kivikon luo, jossa he viimeksi syksyllä olivat nähneet suomuisen ystävänsä. Puistossa käyskentelevät ihmiset puistelivat päätään kevätpuhurin tavoin pyyhältäville pyhäpukuisille pojille. Auringon lämmittämällä kivellä loikoileva kyy kohotti päätään uteliaana havaitessaan pojat. Sanat karkasivat poikien huulilta sihahduksina, joihin käärme vastasi, mikä ei tullut enää kellekään heistä yllätyksenä. Kyy näki maailman aivan eritavalla kuin ihmiset, joihin se suhtautui alentuvasti jopa halveksien vaatimattomasta koostaan huolimatta.

 

 

Sen sarkastiset huomiot ihmisten tyhmyydestä toivat, pitkään hukassa olleen, hymyn poikien huulille, pienen hetken ajan maailmassa ei ollut kurjuutta ja epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Käärmeen kummalliset nimitykset asioille puolestaan kirvoittivat helisevän naurun, joka sai auringon paisteen tuntumaan aavistuksen kirkkaammalta ja lämpimämmältä. Huvittavuudestaan huolimatta käärmeen sanat sisälsivät paljon sellaista viisautta elämästä, kaikesta siitä mikä oli oikeasti tärkeää, että pojat oppivat enemmän näissä pienissä tuokioissa kuin monilla oppitunneillaan orpokodissa. Keväisen puiston hilpeä huolettomuus oli kuitenkin liian hyvää voidakseen olla pysyvää.

 

 

Harryn kyynärpää varoitti Tomia lopettamaan keskustelun, kun varjo lankesi kaikkien kolmen ylle. Heidän yrityksensä nauttia luonnosta ympärillään jäi lyhyemmäksi kuin he olivat arvioineet, johtajattaren tarttuessa heitä kauluksista ja ohjaten heidät muiden lasten muodostaman jonon hännille. He eivät jääneet kiinni luonnottomuudesta tällä kertaa, mutta he tiesivät epäilysten heränneen uudestaan. Sillä johtajatar oli nähnyt käärmeen, ja se riitti pilaamaan kevään alun poikien arjessa ja juhlassa. Se muistutti kaikkia heidän erilaisuudestaan, eikä sellaista katsottu orpokodissa hyvällä.

 

 

Epäilykset näkyivät siinä, että heidän tyynyillään ei odottanut pääsiäismunia, kun he palasivat huoneeseensa muiden tavoin vaihtamaan arkivaatteita ylleen. Seuraavina kuukausina heitä valvottaisiin tarkemmin kirkkokäynneillä, eikä heillä olisi toivoakaan päästä puistoon leikkimään muiden lasten tavoin. Juhlapyhän pitopöydästä ei kaksikolle riittänyt lampaankyljyksiä, vaan heidän oli tyytyminen pelkkiin lisäkkeisiin, perunoihin, minttuhyytelöön ja kasviksiin, jotka eivät muille lapsille maistaneet. Heitä rankaistiin siitä, että he erottuivat joukosta, eivätkä suostuneet sulautumaan orpojen harmaaseen ja nöyristelevään massaan.

 

 

He olivat myös orpokodin ainoat alle yksitoistavuotiaat lapset, joille määrättiin katumusharjoituksia. Isä-Mariuksen mielestä oli selvää, että puistossa nähty käärme oli paholainen itse, joka houkutteli heikkoja sieluja luokseen merkitäkseen ne omikseen. Pappi ilmoitti järkyttyneensä siitä, että he olivat niin syntien saastuttamia, että kuulivat pirun kutsun jopa kirkon pyhien seinien sisälle. Mies maalasi tulikivenkatkuisia uhkakuvia poikien tulevaisuudesta, ennen kuin kehotti näitä parannukseen.

 

 

Isä-Mariuksen katse harhaili vuoron perään kummankin pojan kasvoilla, huulilla, silmillä ja kaulan vaalealla iholla. Mies kurkotti kuin tietämättään kätensä silittämään Tomin poskea, mutta havahtui lähes samassa hetkessä ja veti kätensä pois äkkinäisesti. Kauhu täytti papin silmät. Hän kiirehti ulos luokkahuoneesta, jossa he olivat olleet. Poistuessaan mies mutisi enkelinkasvoisista viettelijöistä ja Eevan lankeemuksen seurauksista, jotka leimasivat tämän jälkeläisiä, joka sai pyhimyksetkin tekemään syntiä.

 

 

Tomin ja Harryn ei ikänsä puolesta olisi pitänyt ymmärtää, mistä papin sanoissa ja teoissa oli kyse, mutta valitettavasti he olivat asiasta liiankin hyvin perillä. Pojat kiirehtivät huoneeseensa ennen kuin isä-Marius muuttaisi mielensä, sillä koskaan ei voinut olla liian varovainen. Etenkin, jos oli orpo, jota kukaan orpokodissa ei ollut valmis puolustamaan tai jonka sanoja kukaan ei uskoisi. He olivat oppineet kantapään kautta, että heidän piti suojella itseään ja toisiaan, kukaan muu ei heistä piitannut.

 

 

Auringonlaskun viimeiset säteet saivat pienen huoneen hehkumaan hetkellisesti lämpimissä väreissä. Kaksi tummahiuksista poikaa istuivat toisella huoneen muhkuraisista sängyistä jutellen heidän omalla erityiskielellään, jota vain käärmeet heidän lisäkseen ymmärsivät. He eivät puhuneet parannuksen teosta, sillä papin ajattelemattomat sanat saivat aikaan vain kasvavaa vihaa suvaitsemattomia auktoriteetteja kohtaan poikien mielissä. Jostain syystä ne aikuiset, jotka sanoivat toimivansa maailman ja muiden parhaaksi, rikkoivat eniten muita vastaan.

 

 

Oli selvää, ettei maailmassa ollut hyvää eikä pahaa, oli vain niitä joilla oli valtaa ja voimaa ja niitä, jotka olivat heikkoja. Mitä muutakaan saattoi päätellä siitä, että pappi teki syntiä vain siksi, että hänellä oli mahdollisuus siihen auktoriteettiasemassaan. Muita lapsia kehuttiin kilteiksi ja hyviksi, vaikka he sekä varastivat Harrylta ja Tomilta että kiusasivat näitä. Hoitajat puolustivat varkaita ja kiusaajia, jos tekijät olivat niitä lapsia, joista he pitivät. Kaikki oli aikuisten silmissä aina Harryn ja Tomin syytä vain, koska hoitajilla oli valta päättää olla pitämättä kaksikosta näiden erilaisuuden takia. Oli mahdotonta olla tuntematta katkeruutta ja vihaa kaikkia muita kohtaan.

 

 

Hämärtyvässä huoneessa he puhuivat kaikesta tapahtuneesta kuin myös niistä muiden luonnottomiksi leimaamista voimista ja kyvyistä, jotka erottivat heidät muista niin hyvässä kuin pahassa. He saattoivat puolustautua tehokkaasti voimillaan, mutta niiden takia he myös pysyivät kaikkien silmätikkuina. Heidän kätensä olivat takertuneet yhteen ja lepäsivät heidän välissään ankkuroiden heidät siten, etteivät keskustelun nostattamat tunteet saaneet heidän voimiaan purkautumaan hallitsemattomasti. He eivät kaivanneet enempää negatiivista huomiota yhdelle päivälle.

 

 

Harryn käsi hankasi hellästi Tomin poskea kuin pyyhkiäkseen papin kosketuksen muiston pois rakkaan ystävänsä iholta. Tom käänsi kasvonsa ja painoi suukon Harryn kämmenelle. Harry tuoksui keväälle, puiston tuhannet tuoksut olivat tarttuneet hiuksiin, ihoon ja vaatteisiin. Hymy nousi uudestaan Tomin kasvoille hänen katseensa kohdatessa Harryn silmät, joissa paloi sama määrätietoisuus ja rakkaus. Tomin oli mahdotonta kuvitella maailmaa ilman Harrya ja hänet valtasi halu tuhota kaikki mikä uhkasi hänen Harryaan. Ajatuksen teki entistä paremmaksi se, että Harry ajatteli ja tunsi samoin hänestä.

 

 

Moni asia oli maailmassa pielessä, mutta yhdessä he voisivat hallita ja muuttaa maailmaa tulevaisuudessa. Mutta sitä tärkeämpää oli se, että he eivät olleet yksin tässä ja nyt. Huoneessa sihisevät sanat haipuivat pimeyteen poikien nukahtaessa toistensa käsivarsille. Pohjoisimmassa Skotlannissa vanhan linnan uumenissa jättimäinen vihreä käärme liikahteli unissaan ensimmäistä kertaa vuosituhanteen. Sitä ei ollut herättänyt ensimmäinen lämmin päivä talven jälkeen, vaan se tunsi, kuinka sen muinoin luoneen mahtavan velhon perillinen oli hyväksynyt voimansa ja itsensä.

 

 

***


End file.
